


Wszystko jest możliwe

by MaGeXP



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaGeXP/pseuds/MaGeXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>przedwieczny fik. zawiera zawiłe uczucia, ekscesywne picie sake i niezrozumiałych kapitanów. czyli standard :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko jest możliwe

\- Wiesz Matsumoto, świetną masz tą sake...Naprawdę świetną...  
\- Jasne, jak to ja... To powiesz mi w końcu?  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć?  
\- Dlaczego tu jesteś, wypadałoby, skoro wypijasz mi już piątą butelkę sake...  
\- To długa historia Matsumoto.  
\- Mamy czas Renji, mamy czas...  
***  
Kuchiki Byakuya był osobą, przed którą ludzie instynktownie gięli karki. Godność i duma biły z jego drobnej na pozór sylwetki, a zimne spojrzenie swoją obojętnością łamało nie jednego.   
Renji stał więc przed nim nie bez strachu. Choć widział go nie po raz pierwszy. Pamiętał, jak gdy wziął Rukię do swojego rodu, ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę, na ułamek sekundy... I jego wzrok nie wyrażał nic. Zimne spojrzenie porcelanowej lalki...  
\- Ty jesteś Renji Abarai – raczej stwierdził niż zapytał Kuchiki  
\- Tak - odpowiedział Renji wiedząc, że odpowiedź była zbędna.  
\- Wybrałem cię na swojego nowego pułkownika. – Powiedział kapitan – witaj w drużynie szóstej.  
\- Dziękuję, kapitanie.   
***  
Początki Renji’ego jako vice-kapitana nie należały do łatwych. Ciągle sprawdzany i kontrolowany, musiał znosić na co dzień chłód i obojętność swojego kapitana.  
Denerwowało go to. Irytowało. Chciał raz, a porządnie potrząsnąć swym kapitanem i zrzucić mu z twarzy tę zimną maskę, którą nosił zawsze. Ale powstrzymywał się. Wiedział, że nic by tym nie wskórał. Wiedział, że skończyłoby się to w najszczęśliwszym wypadku miesiącem aresztu.   
Wiedział – to pomogło mu przetrwać.  
Bo potem nie było już tak źle. Nie znaczy to, iż Byakuya zaczął być nagle miły dla swojego pułkownika. Po prostu zaakceptował go. A to już jest coś.   
***  
Kuchiki Byakuya był osobą, przed którą ludzie instynktownie gięli karki. I dlatego Renji tak fanatycznie pragnął stać się od niego silniejszy. Ćwiczył zaciekle, próbując choćby dorównać swojemu kapitanowi.  
To była obsesja. Zaślepiała go niemal kompletnie.  
I nim Renji się spostrzegł zmieniła się w coś więcej.   
Nie chciał tego.  
Walczył z tym.  
Ale nie mógł wygrać.  
Bo najzwyczajniej w świecie pokochał swojego zimnego kapitana.  
Dziwna była droga tego uczucia od niechęci, przez fanatyczną chęć przewyższenia, do miłości. Ale, gdy zupełnie się ono ukształtowało było silne i nie do pokonania. Nawet przez tego, kto je żywił.   
I Renji cierpiał. Bo wiedział, że to uczucie nie zostanie odwzajemnione. Nigdy.  
***  
Czas mijał. Renji był pułkownikiem już trzy lata. Nauczył się samokontroli, nauczył się ukrywać niewygodne uczucia jak tylko się dało.   
Trwała Jesień, ta intrygująca pora roku, podczas której wszystko przygotowuje się do zimowego letargu.  
Jesień, tak wyczekiwana po gorącym i parnym lecie.   
Renji szedł jedną ze ścieżek ogrodu rezydencji Kuchiki, obserwując słoneczne początki przygotowań świata do pory snu. Wiedział, że niedługo słońce zasłonią chmury, zrobi się szaro i brzydko. Taka jest już ta jesień, połączenie między latem a zimą. Ale na razie świeciło słońce. I Renji cieszył się nim jak mógł. Bo kochał jego blask. Dla niego było symbolem życia. Jego symbolem. Ale czy to nie narcyzm, porównywać się do Słońca? I kim w takim razie jest Byakuya, jego kompletne przeciwieństwo? Z twarzą bladą i nie poruszoną? To Księżyc. Pan nocy i mroku.  
Dwa ciała niebieskie, które nigdy nie mogą panować razem na nieboskłonie...  
Renji szedł dalej, pogrążony w myślach.   
Zauważył go za późno. Inaczej może ukryłby się, nie wchodząc mu w drogę. Ale nie. I teraz para zimnych, niebieskich oczu wpatrywała się w niego. Cholera, pomyślał Renji, unikając spojrzenia.  
Pomijając już fakt, że włóczy się sam po Jego ogrodzie, bo to akurat było mu wolno, ale Byakuya nienawidził, gdy mu się przeszkadzało w spacerze. Gdy przeszkadzało mu się w refleksjach. A Renji właśnie bezmyślnie to zrobił. Cholera. I co teraz?   
Ale nic się nie stało. Byakuya najzwyczajniej w świecie odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę.  
Renji stał przez moment oniemiały, wpatrując się tępo w plecy swojego kapitana. I to był kolejny błąd. Bo Kuchiki tego również nie cierpiał.  
\- Co tak stoisz i gapisz się jak ciele na malowane wrota? – Spytał pozornie obojętnym tonem, spod którego można było wyczuć poirytowanie i... zakłopotanie? Nie, w to Renji już nie mógł uwierzyć.  
\- Podziwiam piękne widoki - stwierdził, Abarai i od razu pożałował tej wypowiedzi. Bo przypomniał sobie, że właśnie wpatrywał się w plecy swojego położonego. I że on o tym wie.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza, podczas której Renji zastanawiał się jak najwydajniej zasłonić się przed ostrzami Senbonzakury.   
\- Przejdziemy się? - spytał Byakuya i wtedy Abarai zrozumiał, że tego dnia wszystko jest inaczej. Podobało mu się to. I jednocześnie go to przerażało.   
Ale skinął tylko głową. I podążył za swoim ukochanym kapitanem.  
Długo szli bez słowa, przyglądając się zmianom jakie poczyniła jesień z roślinami ogrodu.   
Czerwono - złote liście drzew, unoszone przez delikatny wczesnojesienny wiatr, spokój, cisza.   
W ogrodzie było pięknie o tej porze.   
Renji ukradkiem spojrzał na swojego kapitana. Zamyślony, z włosami rozwiewanymi przez wiatr wyglądał pięknie. I był tak blisko...  
Abarai poczuł nagłą chęć by go dotknąć.  
I Byakuya wtedy odwrócił się. Spojrzał Renji’emu w oczy. Z bliska. I w jego spojrzeniu nie było obojętności.  
Świat Abarai’a nagle zawirował. Bo coś takiego jak żądza nie miało zwykle miejsca w zimnych oczach jego kapitana.   
Oniemiał po raz kolejny, nie mogąc nawet myśleć. A tym bardziej mówić.  
Para pięknych, niebieskich oczu wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie.   
Z błaganiem. Z wyraźną prośbą. To było hipnotyzujące spojrzenie.   
I nim Renji się obejrzał, już całował swojego kapitana. Namiętnie. Mocno. Słodko.  
Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero, gdy zabrało im tchu.   
\- Chodźmy do ciebie – szepnął Byakuya, delikatnie muskając ustami płatek ucha Renji’ego.  
Poszli. Bez słowa dotarli do kwater Abarai’a, bez słowa weszli do środka.  
Zdjęli z siebie ubrania. Kochali się namiętnie. Mocno. Słodko. I to wszystko bez słowa. Bo słowa niekiedy niszczą to, co ważne.  
Po wszystkim zasnęli w swoich ramionach. Ale nie wszystko było tak piękne, jak się wydawało.  
***  
Renji poczuł nagle dziwny brak w ramionach. Ocknął się. Zobaczył Byakuyę. Ubierającego się.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał zaskoczony  
\- wychodzę – oznajmił Byakuya, zakłopotany i zły najwyraźniej. Do Renji’ego w końcu dotarło. Kuchiki chciał wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie. Uciec.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Abarai, bojąc się odpowiedzi.  
\- Renji – szepnął Byakuya spuszczając wzrok – to nic nie zmienia. To nic nie znaczy, rozumiesz?  
\- Co mam rozumieć?! - spytał Renji łamiącym się głosem – To. Bez znaczenia?!? Więc co to było do cholery?!  
\- Chwilowa słabość – odpowiedział Byakuya, dziwnym, zmienionym głosem – Przepraszam. Przykro mi.  
Wyszedł zostawiając Renji’ego z budzącym się dniem. I bólem. Okropnym, tępym bólem, który rozwiercał serce i niszczył duszę.  
Oto został wykorzystany. I pozostawiony. Przez człowieka, którego kochał.  
\- Cholera jasna!!! Dlaczego?!?– krzyknął w mrok. I nikt nie mu nie odpowiedział.  
***  
\- I to wszystko?  
\- Tak wszystko. Dla niego to był tylko jednorazowy numerek. A ja dałem się nabrać  
\- Renji, jesteś skończonym idiotą!  
\- Co?  
\- Czy ty niczego nie rozumiesz?! On również cię kocha! Ale nie może ci tego okazać!   
\- Dlaczego?   
\- Bo ty jesteś pułkownikiem, a on jest twoim kapitanem!  
\- No i? To w czymś przeszkadza?  
\- Bogowie!!! Dla niego tak!!! Bo jest członkiem jednego z Wielkich Rodów, to przez te kodeksy i w ogóle!!!  
\- Więc myślisz, że...  
\- Nie mam wątpliwości  
\- Ale w takim razie co ja mam zrobić?  
\- Walcz o niego! Idź do niego i powiedz, co czujesz! Postaw na swoim! Czy ja muszę ci wszystko mówić?  
\- To idę!  
\- Nie teraz głąbie! Pijany jesteś, wytrzeźwiej najpierw! Pójdziesz jutro. Ale przygotuj się dobrze.  
\- Jasne.  
***  
Następnego dnia Renji nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Z potępieniem pomyślał o tych nieszczęsnych butelkach sake wypitych ciurkiem u Matsumoto. Miał szczęście, że tego dnia była niedziela. Miał szczęście, że trzymał w domu zapas surowych jajek i jogurtów. Pozwoliło mu to choć trochę się przygotować.  
Na to co miało nastąpić.   
Bał się iść. Ciężko mu było wierzyć w to, czego Matsumoto była pewna. Nie potrafił.  
Ale mimo to postanowił iść. Mimo wszystko.  
Bo na dnie duszy tliła się jeszcze nadzieja.  
***  
Na teren rezydencji Kuchiki wszedł od strony ogrodów. Wiedział, że od tej strony jest ona strzeżona słabiej.   
Chodziło o to, by jak najmniej go widziało. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak robi. Może po prostu chciał mieć gwarancję, że może zawrócić. Choć nie mógł. Bo jeśli by teraz zawrócił, nigdy więcej by się nie odważył. Wiedział to. I szedł dalej.  
Sylwetkę swojego kapitana widział już z daleka. Jak przypuszczał, Kuchiki siedział na tarasie udając relaks, podczas gdy po kryjomu uzupełnia zaległe dokumenty. Bo Byakuya, będąc nałogowym pracoholikiem, nawet w taką słoneczną, jesienną niedziele jak ta, musiał pracować.  
Renji obserwował go przez chwilę, walcząc ze sobą.  
Wkrótce ruszył w jego kierunku. Kapitan dostrzegł go dopiero parę metrów przed sobą. Czyżby jednak naprawdę się relaksował?  
\- Dzień dobry kapitanie – powiedział Renji na powitanie  
\- Dzień dobry Renji – odparł cicho Byakuya.  
Zapadło milczenie.  
\- Przyszedłeś tu, bo? – spytał Kuchiki przerywając je.  
\- Porozmawiać – szepnął Renji  
\- O czym?   
\- O nas.  
\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać Abarai. Wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy.  
\- Wcale nie. Jak na razie to ty mówiłeś, nie dając mi dojść do słowa! – krzyknął Renji, tracąc powoli panowanie nad sobą. Znowu. – myślisz, możesz tak po prostu przespać się ze mną, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic zostawić?! W ten sposób ranisz mnie i siebie! Ja cię kocham! I wiem... wiem, że...ty... – dodał łamiącym się głosem  
\- Nic nie wiesz o moich uczuciach – spytał cichym, przepełnionym smutkiem głosem.  
\- Ale...  
\- Idź już. Przykro mi, że cię zawiodłem, ale...  
\- Nic nie mów! Mam dość! Okłamujesz samego siebie! Idę. – powiedział Renji odwracając się na pięcie. Nie chciał się już kłócić. Nie potrafił. Zaczął oddalać się szybkim krokiem. Ta bajka nie będzie miała dobrego zakończenia. Cholerna Matsumoto.  
\- Renji poczekaj! – usłyszał nagle z za pleców.   
Obrócił się.   
Zobaczył Byakuyę.  
Biegł w jego stronę.  
W białej domowej yukacie wyglądał pięknie. Tyle Renji zdążył pomyśleć. Bo po chwili Kuchiki znalazł się w jego ramionach.  
\- Przepraszam... wybacz mi... – szepnął cicho Byakuya przytulając się do swojego pułkownika. – Kocham cię... ja tez cię kocham... kłamałem...  
\- Wiem – szepnął Renji zapominając o swoim zwątpieniu.  
\- Ale my nie możemy być razem...  
\- Cicho. Wszystko jest możliwe. I teraz, kiedy trzymam cię w ramiona, nie pozwolę ci odejść  
\- Renji...  
\- Kocham cię Byakuya  
\- Ja ciebie też, Renji.  
***  
\- I żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Widzisz? Mówiłam, że wszystko skończy się dobrze!  
\- Tak, tak mówiłaś. Dziękuję Matsumoto.  
\- Nie ma za co Abarai. Bo przecież... wszystko jest możliwe, nie?

KONIEC

MaGeXP  
Listopad 2007


End file.
